


I Don't Care How High You Are

by cuddlebugharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebugharry/pseuds/cuddlebugharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Louis and Louis just wants to get high.</p>
<p>(Or Louis and Zayn get Harry high for the first time. Stuff happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care How High You Are

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about stoner Zouis corrupting Harry. My first work on here, enjoy!

“Louuu” Harry called out as he swung open the much too fancy hotel door to their shared suite. He was instantly hit with the strong scent of weed wafting through the air. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Zayn and Louis to hide away and smoke to relax after shows. What started off as a good time every now and then turned into something they did quite frequently to ease their nerves and stress. Although the other boys knew that smoking was harmless, they still worried about them, especially Harry. He couldn’t help but fret over his boyfriend and notice the small changes in him recently, though Louis tried to hide it from him. Louis’ attempts were futile— the younger boy could always smell it on his sweaters and see the gloss in his blue eyes. Louis tried to be as discreet as possible, only smoking when Harry was conveniently gone. However, it seemed luck wasn’t on his side tonight. 

“Babe?” Louis called out, lowering the blunt from his lips. His red eyes widened as his boyfriend entered the sitting room. Harry toed off his boots and untied the scarf from his hair, shaking out his luscious curls. Louis idly thought how much he’d love to tug on them at the moment, but he had more important things to worry about. “I thought you were going to that pub with Niall for the night?” 

“He felt sick.” Harry shrugged, trying his best to act nonchalant with his boyfriend mere feet away from him, holding an illegal substance. He sat down on the couch adjacent from his boyfriend and fiddled with the rings on his fingers, a sure sign of discomfort. Louis nodded in understanding, not sure what else to say. “I can just… go.” Harry stammered, standing up again. 

“No!” Louis interrupted, “I mean… you can stay if you want.” 

“Yeah, why don’t you stay a while, Styles?” Zayn spoke up for the first time. The awkward encounter didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest as he raised a blunt to his lips and lit it. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Harry squirm and want to run for the door. He momentarily considered making a break for it, but the lost look on Louis’ face told him to stay. His boy needed him and that was that. 

Harry nodded and sat down gingerly at the far end of the couch. 

“Get over here. We don’t bite.” Zayn scoffed, patting the spot between himself and Louis. 

“Hey, speak for yourself!” Louis chuckled as he shot Harry a wink. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled lightly and moved between the two boys as Zayn made some sort of gagging noise at the ridiculously fond couple. 

Louis instinctively gravitated toward Harry, bumping their knees and throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry melted into the familiar touch. He hated that Louis’ usual comforting scent was masked by the weed but the warm gesture was soothing nonetheless.

Zayn scoffed again because seriously, they were repulsive. It was a ridiculous sight— the younger yet much larger boy cuddled into his tiny boyfriend’s side. They made quite the couple with Harry being a bashful baby deer on too long legs while Louis was a tiny firecracker always causing mischief. They were the actual human versions of bambi and thumper. 

Though in reality Zayn had no room to talk. The other boys lost count ages ago of how many times they were forced to leave a room because of Zayn and Liam staring at each other with absurd heart eyes. They weren’t nearly as bad as Louis and Harry, but Niall still found himself wanting to puke at their cuteness sometimes and having to leave the room before his heart erupted. It was no wonder why Niall came to drinking so much. He signed up to be in a band, not a fifth wheel in a gross teenage girl love fest. 

“What a show tonight, huh Harry?” Zayn nudged the boy maybe a little bit harder than necessary, effectively breaking him out of his Louis trance. 

“Hm? Yeah, yeah. So many people.” Harry agreed, nodding. 

“I was ready to rip some heads off when those paps surrounded you after.” Louis growled, warily taking a hit and gauging Harry’s reaction. The younger boy watched curiously as the smoke floated from Louis’ mesmerizing lips. 

“It’s alright, Lou.” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. It was far from alright, but he didn’t need Louis worrying about him. He had enough problems of his own and Harry didn’t want to add to them. 

“No it’s not. Our management is shit. Maybe if they did their fucking job this wouldn’t happen every damn time.” Louis seethed. 

“Really Louis, I’m alright. It’s my fault anyways. I shouldn’t have made all those remarks hinting at my sexuality in those interviews.” Harry sighed regretfully. 

“Sounds like you’re really stressed, mate.” Zayn stated, shooting him a knowing look. Harry nodded slowly, locking eyes with his close friend. “You know what would help…” Zayn smiled coyly, twirling his hand with the blunt in it. Harry tensed under Louis’ touch as his eyes widened. He had never tried pot in his life. Like most people, he was misinformed on the “dangers” of smoking weed, so he was terrified of it as a child.

“Uh I… I don’t know.” Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed nervously. He glanced at Louis desperately. 

Louis was absolutely torn. On one hand he wanted to preserve his sweet little angel, put him in his pocket and protect him from the cruel world. But on the other hand, his twisted mischievous side beckoned him to corrupt the boy. He longed to see Harry’s plump, pink lips wrapped around a blunt. The images in his head were absolutely sinful. 

“It’s up to you, babe.” Louis half shrugged with his arm that wasn’t around the boy. Harry looked between his two band mates uncertainly. 

“Oh, come on. It won’t kill you. We smoke all the time and we’re perfectly fine.” Zayn pushed, gesturing between Louis and himself. He placed a hand on Harry’s arm in a gesture that probably would’ve been comforting in any other circumstance. 

“L-Lou?” Harry turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Harry.” Louis reassured with a tight smile.

“Ah don’t listen to him” Zayn waved Louis off, “you know you want to. It’ll be good for you. You need to relax.” He raised his hand to grip Harry’s tense shoulder to prove his point. Harry eyed the blunt in his other hand warily. His focus shifted from the smoke to his knee the second Louis’ hand moved to it. 

“You have been a bit tense lately, babe.” Louis nodded thoughtfully. His hand gave a little squeeze as he added an afterthought, “Maybe a little weed to get your mind off things wouldn’t hurt.” Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes narrowed in on his boyfriend’s hand sliding down slowly. He wasn’t around high Louis that often, but he was fully aware of how handsy he got while under the influence. It was something that had led to some pretty interesting nights to say the least. 

“Okay, okay.” Harry answered softly. “I’ll give it a try I guess.” 

The wicked smirk on Zayn’s face almost made him change his mind. “Our little Harry.” Zayn cooed, reaching up a hand to pinch the boy’s cheeks. Harry blushed profusely and swatted his hand away. 

“I don’t… I don’t know how.” He admitted, lowering his eyes. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be fine. After all, you are quite talented with that mouth of yours.” Louis grinned cheekily. 

“Jesus Christ, Lou.” Zayn shook his head at his best friend.

“What? I was referring to his singing. Get your head out of the gutter.” Louis batted his eyelashes innocently. 

“Singing my ass. We both know what you’re referring to is sucking dick.” Zayn snorted.

“Oh yeah, you must be right since you know all about that, Zayn.” Louis countered. 

“Hey, how about you fuck off mate?” Zayn reached across Harry to swat at Louis.

Louis easily dodged his swings and continued his teasing, “Oh, Zayn. Yes Zayn. So fucking good. Love that mouth of yours baby oooh!” Louis moaned in a tone disturbingly close to Liam’s. 

Harry used this distraction to pry his hands from his flustered face and jump up to make a hasty exit. 

“Now look what you’ve done. You’re scaring him off!” Zayn shouted, placing one last playful hit to the side of Louis’ head. Both boys ceased their banter at once to focus on the task at hand. They lunged forward and each grabbed one of Harry’s arms, dragging him back to the couch. Harry let himself be pulled backwards, knowing there was no use fighting with the band’s troublemakers. The three boys plopped back down onto the couch. 

“Louis, would you like to do the honors?” Zayn held out a lighter as if Louis was about to light a candle at Christmas Eve service and not a freshly rolled blunt. Louis nodded formally and took the lighter from his hand. 

“Alright, babe. Hold this.” He handed Harry the blunt. Harry plucked it out of his fingers cautiously like it was a bomb about to blow. “No, no. It’s not a cigarette.” Louis chuckled fondly, moving Harry’s fingers so that he was holding it properly. 

The pair ignored Zayn and his mumbled, “We do have those too if you want though…” Harry would smoke a cigarette over Louis’ dead body. 

“Alright, now just light it and inhale.” Louis instructed, holding the lighter out for Harry.

“Uh… Lou? Do you think you could do it for me? I’m a bit shaky.” Harry placed his trembling hand on top of Louis’ for emphasis. 

“Of course, love.” Louis motioned for Harry to raise the blunt to his mouth. 

Harry placed the end between his lips and nearly went cross eyed in deep concentration. With a flick of his finger Louis ignited the flame and held it up to the tip. “Breath in now.” As always, Harry did what he was told and inhaled hard and fast when Louis pulled the lighter away. He immediately jerked the blunt from his lips and doubled over coughing. Zayn calmly took it from his grip and took a few hits. By the time he passed it to Louis Harry was still coughing hard with his eyes watering. 

“Holy shit.” He gasped, sucking in air.

“Maybe a bit slower next time, yeah?” Louis smiled, handing him a drink. 

“And hold it in longer. We don’t tolerate pussy shit here mate.” Zayn said seriously. Louis shot him a dirty look and passed the blunt to Harry once again. This time Harry took it slower and held in his hit, breathing it out in fascination. He could feel Louis’ eyes glued to his face. Zayn seemed to have lost all interest in corrupting him and was busy texting away on his phone, no doubt sending obscene messages to Liam. 

Time seemed to cease after that. It was as if the clock wasn’t moving at all yet so much was happening. They had lost count of how many blunts they rolled long ago. Just a few to lessen the stress turned into a full blown smoke session. All etiquette and personal space had been obliterated by the fourth. Harry was currently sprawled out on the couch with his legs thrown over Zayn and his head in Louis’ lap. Louis mindlessly ran his fingers through his long curls while Zayn hummed out the chorus of Clouds. 

“So you guys are telling me you seriously wrote that song while stoned out of your minds?” Harry snorted in disbelief. 

“We’re never coming back downnnn” Zayn sang.

“Yeah we’re looking down on the cloudssssss” Louis joined in.

“I can’t believe I’ve been singing a song about smoking weed this whole time.” Harry shook his head. 

“Thought it was pretty obvious, mate.” Zayn shrugged, taking another hit. 

“Might be my new favorite on the album as a matter of fact.” Harry grinned as he eagerly took the blunt from Zayn. 

“Oh yeah?” Zayn raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

“I feel… nice. You guys were right, I am stress free right now. Not a worry in the world, except maybe that I lost feeling in my toes about ten hits ago.” Harry giggled, raising his foot off Zayn’s lap to poke him in the face. 

“Is that so?” Zayn asked mischievously as he caught Harry’s foot in his grip with ease, “so I suppose you won’t feel this then?” He raised his other hand and playfully tickled the bottom of Harry’s foot, eliciting a screech from the boy. 

“N-No Zayn AH NO s-stop!” Harry yelled, wiggling like a maniac to break out of Zayn’s tight grip. He hated being tickled more than anything. It was a horrible torture method that unfortunately his band mates discovered was his weakness long ago during xfactor days and have used it against him ever since. Harry’s high pitched screams and giggles were interrupted by a low hiss from Louis. Zayn paused his attack to look over at him. Louis’ head was tipped back against the couch and his eyes were screwed shut tightly. Zayn was momentarily worried that he was hurt until he realized— oh. It wasn’t a noise of pain, but a noise of pleasure. Harry had practically been grinding all over poor Louis’ dick in his attempts to break free. Harry seemed to realize what was happening at the same time that Zayn did, his glossy green eyes widening. 

Zayn would like to be able to claim what happened next was a result of the boys being extremely high, but he had a feeling that Harry would have done it regardless. The cheeky young boy actually turned his face and fucking nuzzled against Louis’ growing bulge. 

Louis’ eyes shot open as he inhaled sharply. Harry was simply fucking obscene and he couldn’t handle it. He was way too high for Harry to be rubbing his innocent face all over Louis’ cock. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Harry actually started to mouth at it. Louis’ head spun with pleasure and intoxication. He blamed his lack of self-control on the weed as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and pushed his head down harder. Harry let out a loud groan at his actions and just like that the atmosphere in the room had shifted. 

Zayn still sat frozen in place only a foot away from his friend’s odd sexual act. He marveled at his best friends and bit down on his finger that somehow ended up between his lips. He couldn’t even deny the fact that it was extremely hot and turning him on much too quickly. The high moans escaping Louis’ mouth were truly pornographic. 

Zayn was pulled from his trance by the sound of a door opening and closing. The interruption didn’t even faze the couple next to him. Although Zayn was pretty sure an elephant could trample through the room and Harry’s main focus would still be getting his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. 

Zayn’s eyes lit up when he saw who it was. He detangled himself from Harry’s long limbs and shot across the room impressively fast for how high he was. He launched himself into the arms of the intruder. “Zayn what-” Liam’s words were cut off by Zayn’s lips on his. Liam decided it had been a long week and he’d allow himself the simple pleasure of not questioning what the hell was going on and just enjoying it for a second. He caught the boy with ease and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist. Liam could taste the weed on Zayn’s breath but it wasn’t a major concern at the moment as Zayn slipped his tongue into his mouth. Liam pulled away from their heated reunion after a moment to assess the situation he would no doubt have to deal with. It seemed like Liam was the only one that was ever responsible. However, nothing in the past could have prepared him for that moment.

Next to a table strewn with empty weeds bags and rolling papers were Louis and Harry. Now Liam was used to lingering touches and sometimes kisses that lasted a little too long, but this was a sight he would need years of counseling to burn out of his mind. Harry was face down in Louis’ crotch actually mewling and shamelessly grinding against the couch while Louis thrust up into his face with a slew of profanities. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Liam gaped. He now understood the reason behind Zayn’s forward actions upon his arrival. “You two morons got Harry high? Oh god. This is horrible. We’re going to need heavy machinery to pull these two apart in time for our next show. Shit. How much did you guys smoke, Zayn?” Liam stared at all the now empty weed bags in awe. 

“Enough.” Zayn shrugged, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Liam from behind. Liam’s eyes widened as he felt his boyfriend’s bulge against his bum. “Now are we just gonna stand here and watch our friends fuck or are we going to head back to our room to have some fun of our own?” 

Liam hungrily turned around and brought Zayn in for a heated but chaste kiss before picking him up. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and he easily carried him from the room, leaving Louis and Harry to go at it. 

It was a good thing the other boys had left quickly given the rapid rate at which things were heating up. However it was true— Harry and Louis couldn’t be disturbed by an asteroid smashing into the room. 

“Fuck.” Louis cursed, grabbing Harry’s head and pushing it down further on his cock. The curly haired boy took it with ease, not even gagging. “Jesus fucking christ how do you not have a gag reflex.” Harry just shrugged his shoulders and smiled around Louis in a way that really shouldn’t have been so damn endearing. Leave it to Harry Styles to look cute with a dick in his mouth. 

“H-Harry stop.” Louis groaned, yanking on his curls. Harry hummed in delight. “Seriously Harry I’m… oh god stop I’m going to cum if you don’t s-stop.” 

Harry pulled off with an obscene popping noise and looked at Louis. “Can’t last Lou?” He teased, batting his eyelashes. Had Harry not been high still, he wouldn’t have dared let those words slip out of his mouth. It was those kind of words that had gotten Harry tied up and teased horribly for hours on end in the past. Now as much as he did love some bondage every now and then, Louis could be absolutely merciless when pushed too far. Thankfully he didn’t seem to mind in his drug induced good mood.

“How can you blame me with a mouth like yours, baby?” Louis smirked as he ran his thumb along Harry’s swollen bottom lip, collecting the precum that had gathered there. Harry watched in awe when Louis raised his thumb to his mouth and sucked. 

“Bed. Please.” Harry groaned, standing from the couch and pulling Louis up by his arm. 

Harry pulled Louis over to their king sized bed hastily, ignoring his murmured “Who can’t last now” in favor of laying down on his back and making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “I’m in love with a five year old.” Louis sighed fondly as he crawled up Harry’s sinful body to kiss him. 

Louis swallowed up Harry’s moans at the delicious friction of their hard, throbbing cocks pressing against each other. Harry’s head was spinning and he wasn’t sure if it was from Louis or the drugs. Probably a bit of both. Still, he couldn’t help think about how unfair it was that he was still fully clothed while Louis was rubbing his cock all over Harry’s clothed crotch.

“Are you seriously fucking pouting while I’m trying to make out with you?” Louis pulled back in disbelief. 

“Am not.” Harry grumbled.

“I stand corrected. I’m in love with a four year old.” Louis scoffed.

“If you truly loved me you’d take off these horribly tight jeans for me.” Harry stuck out his bottom lip impossibly further and blinked up at his whipped boyfriend. 

“To be clear Styles— I’m only doing this because I want to stick my dick in your tight ass, not because I love you.” Louis made a face at the word ‘love’ as if he wasn’t head over heels for this idiot smiling innocently up at him while in the most compromising of positions. 

Louis rolled off of Harry and kneeled at his feet, prying the skin tight jeans from his body. “Could these be any fucking tighter?” He groaned, pulling them off completely and throwing them across the room. 

“Not nearly as tight as I am. Been too long Lou.” Harry whined.

“It’s been two days you damn nymph.” Louis muttered, adding Harry’s shirt to the pile of clothing.

“Too. Long.” Harry pulled Louis back down for a heated kiss. 

“Hey Harry?” Louis rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath for a moment.

“Hm?” Harry panted.

“Remember that time in LA? When you stayed in after that show and I said I was staying over at Zayn’s but I stumbled home at 3am anyways? You were sound asleep but I crawled on top of you and hit you with a pillow until you woke up?” 

“How could I forget?” Harry chuckled, slightly confused, “I knew you were stoned, Lou. Your eyes were redder than those sinful pants that you used to wear during up all night.” He chuckled, cupping Louis’ ass easily with his large palm. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Louis blushed.

“Well it was kind of hard to say anything at all when you were sitting on my face and actually begging for me to eat your ass.” Harry scoffed accusingly. 

“Yeah, well, it happens. But you’ll get over it pretty boy because I’m about to return the favor.” Louis smirked, pressing a kiss to Harry’s nose before sliding down his body. 

“Fuck, Louis. You don’t have to.” Harry replied even though his eyes were filling with lust as he watched Louis settle at the end of the bed. 

“Nonsense. There’s nothing in this world that compares to getting your ass eaten while high. Just losing control and giving in to the pleasure that consumes your mind and all your senses. Your cloudy head swimming with nothing but the feeling of someone’s tongue deep, deep in your-”

“Fucking hell Louis get on with it then!” Harry groaned. Louis smirked victoriously and patted Harry’s ankle. 

“Turn over then, princess.” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ pet name, pretending as if it didn’t cause butterflies to erupt in his stomach every time it left his boyfriend’s mouth. He flipped over on the bed so that his ass was in the air, ready for Louis to do whatever he pleased. “Always so ready for me.” Louis groaned

Harry meant to reply with something witty, but every word was lost when Louis spread his cheeks and licked a long strip over his sensitive hole. His comeback came out as muffled moan with his face buried in the plush pillows. Damn, was Louis right. The feeling was like no other. A minute in and Harry was already keening and desperately clawing at the white bed sheets. His head spun from the pleasure. It was everywhere. It was all too much yet not enough. He pushed his ass back needing more only to receive a swift spank from Louis. Harry knew about the repercussions of being greedy but he couldn’t help himself in this state. He was just so desperate. 

“Bet you could cum just like this, totally untouched. Falling apart from just my tongue.” 

Harry was in near hysterics when Louis plunged his tongue back inside him. He could feel the heat building in his groin as he was pushed over the edge by Louis’ dirty words. His already dizzy mind exploded with a flash of white hot pleasure as his body shook. He was certain he would have floated away if Louis wasn’t there holding him down, always his anchor. 

“Holy shit, Lou.” Harry gasped as he collapsed back onto the bed. 

“What did I tell ya?” Louis smirked, licking his lips and admiring the wrecked mess beneath him. 

“Unbelievable.” Harry sighed into the mattress. 

“Don’t get so comfy just yet” Louis tsked, “I’m not through with you Styles.” He gripped Harry’s hips and pulled them back so that he was positioned in front of him on his knees. 

“Babe” Harry groaned, “I can’t-”

“Oh but we both know that you can. And will.” Louis deadpanned, spreading Harry’s legs further apart. And so that was that, the conversation was over and Harry knew he was in for a rough night. It was all he could do to screw his eyes shut and bit down on his lip to quiet the whimpers as Louis pushed into his sensitive hole. Somehow he still managed to find pleasure in the painful drag of Louis’ hips into his overstimulated body. “Alright?” Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s tense shoulder blade. Harry just nodded, signaling Louis to continue. That was all the reassurance Louis needed. He gripped Harry’s hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises, and began thrusting into his body mercilessly. Harry’s head fell forward and tiny moans escaped his mouth at a rapid pace. Louis lived for those noises. He felt like his main purpose in life was to make Harry moan as much and as loud as possible. He would have it like this all the time if it were possible, wrapped up in their own little world away from all the responsibilities and drama. Louis simply wanted to make his boy happy. Every moment of every day. Hearing him scream his name while doing it was just an added bonus. And scream he did. 

Harry lost all control when Louis slowed down for a moment, only to go in at a deeper angle to hit his prostate. Louis was fueled by the beautiful sounds slipping through Harry’s lips. He doubled his efforts until he was nailing the boy’s sweet spot with every thrust. Louis could feel Harry trembling beneath him, nearing his climax. Louis worked faster as he chased his own. He held Harry up with one arm, knowing his boyfriend would collapse when he came if he didn’t. All he needed was a little push.

“Come on baby” Louis reached around to tug at Harry’s cock, “let go for me.” 

Harry’s body tensed up with his powerful orgasm as stars flashed behind his eyes. White hot pleasure coursed through his limbs and he tightening around Louis, sending him over the edge. They both came with labored shouts of each other’s name and moans of ecstasy. 

Louis peppered Harry’s back with kisses before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. Harry mimicked his actions and curled up next to Louis. It didn’t make sense for Harry to be the little spoon given the height difference but it somehow worked. They fit together perfect nestled under the cozy duvet. The drowsiness from smoking kicked in and both boys slowly gave in, closing their eyes and pressing tightly together. Even past the point of exhaustion and coming down from his high, Louis still never failed to sing his boyfriend to sleep.

“You’re all I want. So much it’s hurting…”


End file.
